bloomcomicfandomcom-20200215-history
Minako Tendo
Minako Katherina Tendo is the captain and setter for the Raccoon team. Appearance: Her hair is a light brown, and her eyes are hazel. The makeup she uses is only eyeliner and red chapstick, Eyebrows are bushy and sometimes really messy.''' Personality Minako loves making inappropriate jokes and loves rock Music. She is super protective. She curses a lot and pretty often. She can be a bit rough. When she realizes that you are not in the team with all your heart, she will give you a hard time. Skills Stamina: (4 / 5), Strategy (4 / 5), Technique (4 / 5), Jump (3 / 5), Speed (3 / 5), Power (1 / 5) Early Life Minako was born in Berlin, Germany as the child of a German father and a Japanese mother. They moved to live in Eastern Bourne when Minako turned 11 years old. She was always really drawn to team sports and she watched a lot as she grew up. Volleyball was the sport she had the best technique in. She played soccer as well, but was never really good at that sport. Sports Career Her favorite position has always been wing spiker, but since she is really weak in her arms, she can't play that position. She is really good in reading a game and is a strong leader for the team. Because of this, she began playing in the setter position and likes it. Her idol is Eijime Winazuimi, who plays for the Comets and is the 8th ranked high school player in Eastern-Bourne. She adores him. Not only the way he moves, but his will to win and his passion for the team. That's a thing she is very attracted to. She would give anything for her teammates, she thinks he is the same way. Minako is shown to be very quick on her feet on the court, able to call out plays as quickly as she spots them. She is the brain behind the Raccoon's reckless play style, and it has served her team well during the three years she's played. Trivia: * '''Favorite Food: Sauerkraut and Kassler * Favorite Band: The Offspring and everything Indie and Alternative (except for the Killers, don't talk to her about that unless you want a massive rant) * Style: She wears band shirts all the time, loves boots * Favorite Animal: Dogs, whenever she sees one on the streets she has to stop and make friends with them. * Japanese/German * Pranks the newbees in the first months in the club. First rule of Team Racoon: “Don’t warn the newbees” * Lowkey an attraction with Itachi Satou (a fellow volleyball player at her school), but they don’t get together because he is the brother of Akito Satou * Hardcore loves Eijime. He is her favorite volleyball player. They share the same birthday together which is kind of a sign for minako and she won't shut about that topic till she falls asleep * Everyone in the team gets a codename. Her Codename is “The Schnitzel” * Loves to play cards against humanity * She is sarcastic all the time, but when you need help, she can be very serious about that * Would do anything for the team and her teammates * Her room is full of pictures of Eijime * She loves making inappropriate jokes and loves rock music. * She is super protective